Leftovers of Laenokan
The Laenokani 45th Regiment, better known by their moniker, the 'Leftovers of Laenokan', are a joint regiment of the Astra Militarum, which was created as a necessity when four other regiments were nearly put to extinction. Said regiment consists of avid sharpshooters, engineers, strategists, and, most importantly - saboteurs. Despite its fairly-recent creation, the Laenokani 45th regiment has deep roots within the migration of its people and numerous gargantuan campaigns in Segmentum Pacificus, such as the Macharian Crusade, the Sabbat Worlds Crusade and the Great Crimson Insurgency. History The regiments Laenokani 41st, Voskepari 42nd, Shenadani 43rd and the Vogdeshi 44th were stationed all across the west of the galaxy, from the fortress of Caradryad and up to the borderlands of Hydraphur. The founding of each regiment followed right after the end of the Macharian Crusade, as the first Planetary Defence Forces of various eponymous worlds (Voskepar, Shenadand, Vogdesh and Laenokan) began forming into something more significant in order to protect the new population of the Agrintz; the Urartu peoples. The first PDF to become Guardsmen were sharpshooters from the fortress world of Voskepar, in the beginning of M41. Other sieged worlds nearby joined soon after, when Lord-Commander Solar advanced deep into the borders of the Donian Sector. Throughout the Macharian Crusade, all four fresh regiments proved to be quite skillful and heroic in their struggle against both xenos and vile heretics, with many of its members returning home as men of great honor and even greater experience. Centuries passed by, and even more threats have emerged in the Pacific Segment; from Sabbat Worlds Crusade to Great Crimson Insurgency, the so-called "Faustermalm Four" have all participated in these conflicts, sacrificing their lives for not just the Emperor - for the sake of their newfound homeland where their children could live without persecution. To the misfortune of most, that dream has never been realized: Khornates flocked up to the borders of Sabbat Worlds and the Donian Sector. The "Faustermalm Four" were first to absorb their onslaught. Long, gruesome massacres splattered all over the frontline, and the crimson cultists did not halt until all of it was trailed with Agrintz blood. All four worlds turned to arid rocks, their population - forgotten. What was left was also left homeless and crippled, and the only way for settlers to regain momentum was to unite once again into a single regiment. Now, the veterans of the Faustermalm Four are known as Laenokani 45th Light Infantry Regiment, or as Inquisitor Rowe named them - the 'Leftovers of Laenokan'. Doctrines & Traditions Coat of arms The coat’s background is a blank olive-colored rectangle with an orange trim, on which the regiment’s sigils are put together: A white clenched gauntlet symbolizes the purity and honesty of Urartians. A golden wreath is wrapped around the gauntlet, with white bands of parchment paper placed over and under it. ‘Laenokan’ is written on both of them; Urartian script on the top band, Gothic - on the bottom. Numbers four and five are placed to the left and right of both bands, signifying the regiment’s designated number. Overall, the standard can be placed both horizontally and vertically, as an Imperial Aquila is placed in the upper right corner of it, as well as the names of heroes fallen in battle underneath. Aurvyem (Agr. Eternal Fire) - what Agrintz call the Ruinous Powers, namely Khorne - god of destruction, war, and rage. This term is also used to describe forces of the infamous Blood Pact, who they've always battled with. Though, there are plenty of variations of that derogatory term; most of the time, servants of the Blood God are called aurvyemri ('fire people'). The Meaning of Death The Agrintz had their own deity of death before redemption from their heretical beliefs - 'Makhvaz'. That goddess’ role was to enforce the codex of honor and law throughout her worshippers, which in return made them almost-fearless silent killers. Some of them organized into Death Cults, others - succeeded on the battlefield. Death's only a part of life for the Urartians, sometimes even more important than life. Hence why their desire for a graceful death is neverending in battle. Naturally, their beliefs made their way into modern Imperium as well, and thus - the Agrintz always walk a narrow path of dying for the Emperor and becoming a Death Cultist. Of course, the Commissariat has also made its effort to get rid of such nonsense, though, it didn’t play much of a difference, especially to those deep enough in the Donian Sector. As tradition goes, a proper Agrintz warrior wears a definitive pattern of paint on his face; Whole surface is bleached with white powder, then copious amounts of charcoal paint are applied to eyes, brows and mouth. Some prefer a cleaner look of distress, while some leave more black mixture so it could droop down and imitate ‘bleeding’ from their orifices. Some of the Agrintz soldiers don't wear the 'corpse-paint' at all, since traditions may vary from one world to the other, but as a part of Makhvaz’s sudo-cult - it still prevails in many Urartian regiments. Heroes & Saints * Saint Balaton - Sub-Sector Faustermalm's first and most important saint: Colonel Balaton Kolkert commanded the Donian front throughout the Macharian Crusade. Kolkert was not only a brilliant strategist, but a skillful diplomat as well. After Macharius’s passing, Balaton returned to the Donian Sector. He personally chose an agri-world of Rechavot as his primary seat, transformed the sub-sector's economy and settled personal conflicts between warring tribes of different worlds. Balaton was canonized in his martyrdom as of 798.M41. He was killed by his own people, in his own bed, strangled and flayed by a Death Cultist. His body is buried on the shrine world of Nor-Kotayk in Sub-Sector Shalorvot, far from the clutter of Rechavot's nouveau-riche nobility. * Saint Ana of Vogdesh - Sister of Battle that participated in most conflicts of the Great Crimson Insurgency. Regarded as a living saint because of personal works on Imperial litanies and massive patronages to both the Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Guard. * Sergeant Gerosim Kerchian - Main hero of the thirty-seventh war for Voskepar. Locked in the capital’s arms manufactorum, the squadron of 45s and Gerasim himself defended its site for fifty days on end, until the remaining forces collectively sacrificed themselves in a massive explosion, thus killing the Blood Pact’s grand company that was around said manufactorum. Was not canonized as of 022.M42. * Lieutenant Gevorg Menassian - Famous veteran of the infamous thirty-seventh Voskepari conflict and a recognized sharpshooter of the Laenokani 45th. Wrote three books on Agrintz tactics and developed a new ergonomic stance for the Guard’s snipers. * Prefect Morris Barlow (Mures Barlovyan) '- Current Munitorum prefect of Sub-Sector Faustermalm in Sector Donian. Served his time as a 45th's sharpshooter in the thirty-seventh war, then moved out of the battlefield and worked his way up the ranks. Missing as of 022.M42. Considered to be dead by Munitorum’s official statistics, since Sub-Sector Faustermalm is currently occupied by the Ruinous Powers. * '''Gen. Soren Ogenian '- Sometimes nicknamed 'the Rising Star of the Occident', Ogenian is regarded as one of the most avid tacticians in Segmentum Pacificus. With his efforts, thirty-fifth, thirty-sixth and thirty-seventh wars for Voskepar were victorious for the Imperium. The facts that Ogenian was only thirty when the 35th war broke out, and that the Blood Pact had formidable, well-equipped and blandly outnumbering forces in these three conflicts, should also be taken into account; nowadays, the Agrintz take pride in their mobility and skillfulness in uneven fights - Soren Ogenian represents that new ideology the Urartians have taken on in the wake of eternal conflict in their lands. Tactics Despite their unity as a people, Agrintz warriors are usually quite divided even within a single regiment’s span. Hence, they are divided into small separate groups, though serving a united group of superiors. A usual brigade pattern of the 45th consists of a main sharpshooter, a supporting sharpshooter, two spotters, a chaplain and a comm-rat, though patterns may also vary depending on the squad’s specialties. Such are listed in a different section below. Because of their divided numbers, the 45th usually act in quick, dashing attacks, hidden in both mountainous bushes and devastated factories. The 'Leftovers' are, in fact, masters of mountainous terrain & close-quarters urban combat, for their techniques of swift, sharp loads and expansive arsenal of quality rifles are able to demoralize and prevail over expansive enemy lines. Laenokani forces, however, are quite used to being on the defensive side of conflict, hence why their assault tactics aren’t as well-defined. Because of that, the 45th are usually sent to sieged objects for the sole purpose of breaking said sieges. Notable Campaigns M41 Macharian Crusade: Boreal Conquests (392-393.M41) When Lord-Commander Solar was at the beginning of his conquests, he needed more than just loyal troops - material support was also necessary for a successful campaign into lands yet unknown. However, the nobility didn't want to share their manpower or wealth with Macharius, especially Terran nobility. Except for one man: Lord Balaton Kolkert, joint governor of Urartu-Caucasia back on Holy Terra itself. In exchange for a rank of Warmaster, Balaton offered Macharius formidable support from Departmento Munitorum as well as a vast number of additional troops, both from his private guard and Urartu's entire population. This agreement was reached almost immediately, as time was against Macharius and he needed to gain authority. Fast. After the 'Donian Declaration', Urartu's populous vanished - poor families there had nothing to lose, land was contaminated and infertile, people were in moral decline. Thus, a chance of new homeland, wealth and glory was quite attractive to Agrintz eyes. With the rest of his people joining his side, Warmaster Balaton gathered his forces on Donia in final preparations for a conquest of the millennium. Front Borealis, now known as the 'Orange Front', was divided into three grand companies: The first grand company moved along Segmentum Solar's borders, where 'Nallax Landing' took place, second - in the front's center, towards the system of Donia Minor, and the third company pushed into lands closest to Macharius, next to a sector now known as the Sabbat Worlds. First and Third companies are regarded as one of the most successful onslaughts ever undertaken by the Imperial forces; due to Kolkert's strategic genius and sheer numbers of the Urartians, Third company secured its goals in forty-three days, first - in thirty-nine, though not without numerous casualties. Second company, however, encountered a problem: When Donia Minor was secured and they reached a civilized world of Qor, they also found out its populous really, really didn't want to bend the knee to the Warmaster. After three Terran months of failed sieges and hundreds of thousands of men dead, its population disappeared without a trace. With the world apparently secured and deemed Forbidden by the Holiest Ordo Hereticus, Kolkert and his court made a decision to move forward. This decision may have backfired in far future, though in that moment, Balaton was relishing in glory. Three grand companies joined into one army once Sector Donian was fully captured. From now on, Urartians and other Caucasian peoples carved their way further north, to the very end of the Halo Stars and Laanah Rifts. Colcha, Cabulis, Vordrast, Hydraphur...world after world, Macharius and Balaton's influence was expanding, until all goals of Front Borealis were successfully met earlier than needed, all thanks to the young Warmaster and countless, gruesome deaths of his subordinates. Those that established first contact with Saim-Hann, never returned. Those that sunk into deep marshlands of Colcha and Cabulis, never returned. Those that suffered from the hands of Qorian Death Cults, never returned. Though a fact remains clear: Kolkert played a key role in securing the Galactic Occident, along with those honorable men and women that survived their time in the Astra Militarum. As historical annals say, Balaton was established as the Donian Sector's governor soon after reaching the Astronomican's response limit. During his brief governance on Donia Minor, the Sector capital was moved to Rechavot for the next seven hundred years. Most importantly, however, he's lead the remaining people of Urartu into lands previously uncolonized, fulfilling their dream of a new home, certain wealth and definitive prosperity as troops most loyal the Emperor's cause. After the Macharian Crusade, Kolkert returned to Rechavot as a Living Saint, who ordered his folk to settle lands dire and frigid, closest to the Sabbat Worlds - on the very borders of Sub-Sector Faustermalm. That's where their home is to this very day, thanks to gargantuan efforts of a single Terran people. Push for Balhaut; Operation Hell Storm (765.M41) As many other Militarum regiments, Laenokani 19th and Vogdeshi 17th joined the Sabbat Worlds Crusade under pressure of duty before their ancestors, not just the Emperor or Warmaster Slaydo. Though these two regiments did not see much conflict in the beginning of said Crusade, they were put on duty in the wake of Slaydo's final days of glory: throughout the eleven-day land campaign next to the Palace of the Oligarchy, both the 17th and 19th provided assisting sniper support for frontline stormtroopers of the Astra Militarum. That way, Agrintz regiments have become one of the key factors in storming the gates of Balhautian Oligarchy's headquarters, as well as ending the stalemate at Balopolis in assistance to Marshal Macaroth and Mordian Iron Guard. The 17th Vogdeshi practically exterminated the Palace's Western Palisade, giving Slaydo and others a way for direct infiltration and Archon Nadzybar, himself, thus sending the operation into its final phase. Operation Hell Storm is regarded as one of the most successful and well-planned episodes in the Crusade, though it's been achieved at a gargantuan cost: Both the Warmaster and the Archon died from one another's hands, countless men went missing in action, and new, even more terrifying faces appeared on the Ruinous Powers' twisted stage. Laenokani 19th was wiped out as a whole, by both Nadzybar's cultists and forces of Heritor Asphodel. Truth be told, some stories of heroic actions undertaken there are lost to time, though one can certainly say there are more tales to come after the Sabbat Worlds were reclaimed for the second time. Lyubov war (778.M41) No story about the Sabbat Worlds Crusade would be complete without a tale about its turning point - the Lyubov war. Another key world for the new Warmaster to conquer, another completely different battlefield for the Agrintz forces. Though this time, a more significant amount of settlers joined Macaroth's call for action; skirmishes on Lyubov were the pioneering conflict for Urartians in many different aspects. Firstly, this was the regiment's first experience as an assaulting force, not as a defending one. Secondly, that was the first war where no regiment was slaughtered to the core - over forty percent of each regiment's populous survived the attacks. Finally - it was a full-on conquest for the Agrintz peoples, for their troops were sprawled all across the planet, acting in numerous operations undertaken by other Militarum regiments and even those of the Adeptus Titanicus: From landing on Spradhive to final moments of Lyubovhive's defenses, from beatdowns in Karnhive to bombardment of Zinc Hill, the Faustermalm Four remained stern and swift in their long-range fire, sending a rain of light on the poorly-armed Chaos cultists. Naturally, their help provided additional time for main assault forces to storm into hives and capture important strategic points, such as spires, manufactorums and the nobility's mansions. Eventually, the Lyubov skirmishes swayed over to the Imperium's side, despite Araek Etagaur's formidable psychopathic genius. Though many Urartians still have lost their lives in a campaign for Lyubov, plenty of new heroes emerged in the stagnant conflict's wake, such as Sergeant Rachik Menassian - a Vogdeshi sharpshooter with eight hundred and eighty-eight confirmed kills. His grandson, Gevorg, continues his craft two hundred and thirty years later. Or, for example, Private Ana Levonian - the second person of Agrintz descent to achieve status of Living Saint. After war on Lyubov, many from the victorious four regiments returned home, to their settlements in between Sectors Donian & Sabbat Worlds, to share their stories and wealth with those to the back of the frontline. Little did they know their enemy was not yet dead, though silenced and defeated for the time being... Crimson Spear (998-999.M41) After a successful campaign in the Sabbat Worlds Crusade, not much is heard about Agrintz warriors participating in other conflicts; For two hundred and twenty years from the Crusade's end, their society entered a relatively peaceful period, their settlements growing in size, strength and standard of living. This change in pace touched the Faustermalm Four, too, as distinct features of Urartian culture began appearing in their otherwise standard Militarum uniforms. However, soon enough, that peace was disturbed by a new, even more dangerous threat: Turns out, some parts of the Blood Pact survived the absolute massacre Slaydo & Macaroth's campaign was for them. Their forces still occupied worlds of Morlond, Qor, Verghast, and some parts of Urdesh. Though this time, the Pact acted clandestinely, allowing its wounds to heal and forces to be replenished from all across the Segmentum. Gaining amplitude, the newly-formed Crimson Clique and Blood Pact Coalition made a call to their units on hundreds of worlds. In a massive, pan-segmental uprising, millions of Khornates ravaged their homes and what stood on their way. A time has come for their unholy pilgrimage to begin: These unspoken millions flocked up to their cult's home ground - the Sabbat Worlds. What's now known as the Great Crimson Insurgency saw the recently-reconquered sector fall into the Archenemy's arms yet again, in a single year's time span. Furthermore, Khornates were already en-route to the Worlds' borders, to continue their expansion according to the secret plan of High Sirdar Khetaev, which is formally known as 'Operation Crimson Spear'. With Cicatrix Maledictum giving way to unknown numbers of Ruinous Powers' followers into the Materium, all Imperial forces concentrated on what remained of Imperium proper, leaving plenty of vacant soil behind their hasteful preparations. Using this opportunity, the Crimson Clique seized the majority of Laanah Rifts, along with outer parts of the Halo Zone. To tell the truth, Khornates would have succeeded in capturing the rest of the Segmentum, if not for one fact: Most regiments from Segmentum Pacificus remained on their homeworlds. From this point on, the Urartians had to fight for their survival once more, for the next twenty-two years in the new millennium promised to be full of slow, brutal conflict: M42 Thirty-Seven Bloodbaths (999.M41-021.M42) Needless to say, the High Sirdar's forces also tried venturing into juiciest morsels in the whole Segmentum - Sectors Donian and shrine worlds of Macharia system. Though they had one problem on their way; the four worlds Urartians settled on right at their sector's backyard. In a span of twenty years, said four settlements saw thirty-seven invasion attempts by most refined and most perverse Khornate forces. Throughout these twenty years, millions upon millions of Agrintz civilians and Guardsmen were slaughtered in ways best not named. Eventually, the PDF got so good at dying and fortifying their abodes Cultist armies were decimated three miles away from the cities' centers, bound to fight in hostile suburbs and grime-ridden hilltops, among piles of corpses acting as both sides' makeshift barricades. Most families were ruined - either left without a home, or a relative, or both. Or they were just wiped out. To avoid similar fate, many surviving families sought refuge in the sub-sector's capital, Rechavot, and in other worlds farther from raging wars. Those that remained, however, gained priceless experience in fighting against Khornates. Eleven times the Crimson Clique besieged Laenokan & Voskepar, and eleven times the siege was broken through. With a whole generation left bleeding by the Bloodbaths' harrowing events, what remained of said lost generation began its preparations for a final stand, fighting shoulder to shoulder in a single regiment formed on what was left of Laenokan - thus, the 45th Mountain Rats were born among pyres of their ancestors, never to be forgotten by those that serve in it. Operation Macaroth (009-022.M42) As tradition follows, the Imperium got very perturbed by a number of humiliating defeat, and thus - another bloodbath was soon started, though this time, the bloodbath wasn't for Imperial citizens: With the Adeptus Custodes' success on Othana V and a new General in charge, the troops' morale went through the roof. Encouraged further by Khornates' vile actions, commoners began organizing their own militias when orders for mobilization did not come from the higher command. Plenty of these militiamen joined the 45th on their way down south, as they marched there to serve revenge to all crimson cultists they could find. Of course, an enraged mob is nothing compared to an organized regiment, so the Munitorum and higher echelons of the Militarum intervened to turn militias to good use. Other Imperial forces soon joined General Ogenian's cause, and when there were enough Guardsmen to spare - the Imperium sliced through the Sabbat Worlds, up to its core planets. A massive spearhead was formed, and though surrounded from all sides, formations from Donian, Macharia and Cabulis repelled all Pacters' counterattacks. Named for a famous Warmaster, this daring campaign kept on venturing deeper and prevailing over Blood Pact Coalition's forces. One of the biggest achievements the 45th claims in this conflict is the second liberation of Urdesh; Numerous squads of Militarum Tempestus, Armageddon Steel Legion and even some Astartes from the White Scars Chapter acted alongside the Leftovers as main infantry divisions, whilst the Leftovers themselves decimated entire armies of enemy troops from the safe distance of their rifles. Another push for nearly-destroyed Balhaut, successful Battle for Urdesh, liberation of Morlond - overall, there were practically no stalemates in Operation Macaroth, thus proving General Ogenian's place on the battlefield, as well as the Urartians' undisputed professionalism in long-range warfare. The Donian Sector finally carved its name into Imperial history as the ultimate countering force against Khornates, and though plenty of decisive victories were achieved against the Archenemy, a snake in the garden still had to be dealt with: Siege of Qor (020-022.M42) When Operation Macaroth transitioned into its final stage, the Blood Pact Coalition also made their final push into what remained of Laanah Rifts and Qor under the guidance of Magister Ulrich Siskind. Whilst one front was busy with the Rifts, the other group was busy trying to carve a corridor out for those in the Qorian enclave to join up with the rest of the insurgency. However, disinformation and a grand Qorian Schism within said enclave left the Coalition vulnerable. Meanwhile, the 45th had already landed on Qor, pushing its way out of the planet's rocky wastelands into centers of population: Town after town, Heretics on Qor were exterminated and consumed by their own land. Man after man fell dead from eyes and rays of Agrintz ghost-troops. For the first time in the Great Crimson Insurgency, fear was struck into Khornates' hearts, as their forces drastically depleted without firing a single shot at the enemy. Worst of all for them, no one knew one another's allegiance because of the aforementioned Schism and the Urartians' camouflage, as they carved deep into arid, mountainous terrain of the planet like moles. To this day nobody knows how many Heretics were buried alive in these endless crawlspaces, though a fate like this certainly brought more terror to the more moderate citizens of Qor. In a span of two years, the world was declared dead save for the Urartian troops that remained there. All natives were either dead or surrendered to the Imperial forces, for them to be put to flames later. However, rumors about certain escapees linger to this very day, since all Qorian names are yet to be forgotten. Pomegranate Revolution; Second Donian Crusade (022.M42 - Present) After the Great Crimson Insurgency finally met its end, a new kind of enemy emerged from a place least expected: Right after the Qorian campaign, all worlds in Sub-Sector Faustermalm lost connection to both the Astronomican and the sector's communication lines. A small fleet of destroyers and service ships native to their planet was sent to the Sector capital, Rechavot, to investigate its whereabouts. The fleet returned... Barely. Over seventy per cent of the engineers & Guardsmen, four Inquisitors, a whole division of Departmento Munitorum, an Admiral of the Imperial Navy and countless valuable tools went missing in action. The only surviving member of the Inquisition - Interrogator Dervish Rowe - provided the higher echelons of his organization with a harrowing testimony: "...the Dark Prince carved its way into Rechavotians' souls, whilst numerous Drukhari Kabalites pillage Urartian settlements away from their mortal enemies. Though, they seemed to have reached some kind of a twisted agreement, and now act together as a unified force, or, to put it simply, a Republic." Rowe, now promoted to an Inquisitor, also called on the Black Templars, Dark Angels and White Scars Successor Chapters to assist the Astra Militarum in yet another venture into the unknown. Though, if everything the newfound Inquisitor, as well as Lord-Captain Krakstrom said was true, the Donian Sector had truly and utterly fallen into degeneracy... Notable Urartian settlements All information about said Imperial worlds is provided by Departmento Munitorum & Officio Cartographicae. * 'Laenokan '- Considered to be an informal capital of the Agrintz Settler Worlds, Laenokan's approximately the size of Venera, ridden with dry canyons, rocky hills and an arid, mountainous landscape. Laenokan is also fairly populated, with about nine billion people living on it in peak season. Balance between rural and urban settlers is also rather fair, with barely fifty-five per cent of the whole populous living in cities. Laenokan is a civilized world, hence why it does not have any hives. It's famous for its stonemasons and mechanics, so that's why its main exports are stones, multi-tools and manpower for the Astra Militarum. * 'Voskepar '- Industrial powerhouse in the Settlements. While Laenokan could be considered a relatively prosperous and high-end planet, with a relatively human-friendly environment, Voskepar is an even more arid, heavily-polluted industrial frontier world. Most of its land is occupied by either grand manufactorums or Imperial bastions & training grounds. Thirty-Seven Bloodbaths left Voskepar even harsher for its inhabitants, because plenty of manufactorums were destroyed in action. Now some of them act as additional fortresses for the Imperial Guard. Voskepar's main exports include basic tools, precious metals, steel, promethium, manpower and propane. * 'Vogdesh '- Main Agrintz bastion in case of conflict. Vogdesh used to be an agri-world on the very border of two sectors, though when the Great Crimson Insurgency began, its landscape and people were decimated by war. An important target, Vogdesh was in both the Loyalists and the Cultists' hands too many times to be rebuilt for its original purpose. And it didn't have to; now it's flatlands are pierced with kasr-like structures and vast systems of mining tunnels and trenches, who are also ridden with traps and hostile wildlife. Only those that serve in Vogdeshi regiments know their way around these, and even though nobody knows how many unfortunate souls got lost in these catacombs, Vogdeshis love to tell stories of their gruesome deaths. Naturally, Vogdesh deals in human resources and autogun ammunition, though some say they also sell relics & dog-tags found on lost foes. * '''Shenadand & Kodebar - Though located behind Vogdesh, these twin agri-worlds have seen their fair share of conflict, too. Despite their fact, however, the populous there retained these planets' original purpose, and though not as filled with artisanry as their southern neighbor, Yenidokh, is, their hot, arid climate allows for growth of medicinal succulent plants, fruits, basic vegetables and, surprisingly enough, algae, which is then used in nutritional stews for Astra Militarum rations. * Kerseman '- Located on the southwestern end of Sub-Sector Faustermalm, Kerseman is the main gateway to the Macharian sector and its numerous shrine-worlds. It is also considered to be the 'coldest' settlement amongst them all, even by its own populous. Kerseman is the main exporter of ammunition in the Sub-Sector, its grand manufactorums also used as training grounds for other members of the Astra Militarum. Unoccupied land on the planet is also used for this purpose, for its terrain patterns are quite unique depending on the continent one may be stationed in. Numerous fortifications are also put up on Kerseman, because of its strategic and economic importance. * '''Yenidokh '- Protected by Kerseman from all sides, Yenidokh is located a little farther from usual warzones. Thus, it is regarded as the most peaceful region of Urartian Settlements. Quality of life on this mountainous agri-world is also the highest among all planets already mentioned. As followed, Yenidokh's main exports are honey, wholefood meals, fruits, fur and wine. The latter is always in rivalry with Rechavotian sorts, though they're regarded as completely different categories by Munitorum's assigned sommeliers. * '''Boshektash - A frigid, sizzling-hot prison-world, Boshektash is Laenokan's only moon. Because of its close proximity, plenty of Cultists that are discovered on other Settlements are sent there to be re-educated and processed by either Adeptus Mechanicus adepts on Cogensvolt or be exported to farther ends of the Donian Sector. As-is, Boshektash is the main exporter of forced labor, valuable human resources, fossil fuels, plutonium, uranium and refurbished scrap parts. No wonder Mechanicus has plenty of their own facilities there. Equipment Uniform Pants are looser than of a standard Guardsman’s, presented in either dark-brown or dark-green color schemes, with black stripes holding structure at their sides. Belts are considered to be an element of chic, hence why most of them are lavish & colorful. Footwear remains the same, with standard-issue mid-calves wrapped around their feet. Below their flak-vests, the Leftovers wear a beige shirt and a teratz - traditional woven caftan of Urartu, either khaki or brown in color. Helmets are reduced in weight with a black cloth wrapped underneath them. Backpacks are also reduced in weight due to rapid motion of troops. On both wrists, a proper Agrintz warrior must wear white gloves, wooden rosaries and an orange wristband, to maintain tradition and 'honor the dead'. Hands are the most sacred part for an Urartian, that's why they consider it to be most sacrilegious when a man is killed with bare hands, or another human being's hand is cut off. Regimental Colors As shown in the previous section, the Laenokan 45th maintains a relatively standard color scheme for an Astra Militarum regiment, yet some of the colors they use could be considered quite unique, too: Aside from khaki, emerald and other green tints, black, white, shades of brown, beige and orange are also quite popular among the regiment because of their value in Urartian tradition. Standard Equipment *M36 Kentrael lasgun. *8 Type-3 las-packs. *2 Frag-grenades. *2 Incendiary grenades. *Multi-purpose cloth roll. *Multi-tool. *Three-day ration pack. *Grooming kit. *''The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' Divisional Differences Infantry A classical Guardsman with a standard flak-cuirass, helm and pauldrons. Armed with M36 Kentrael las-rifles for acute firepower needed for standard rapid response units. Urdeshi U90 autoguns could be spotted in arms of heavyweight divisions, as well as load-belts for them. Sharpshooter As all sharpshooters are, the Leftover ones are armored less, yet always equipped with proper masking garbs. Their wristband is also switched from orange to black. Instead of standard-issue helms, they wear an emerald-colored beret over their black headcloths, as well as additional heat-visors. Their arsenal may vary, though most have either a contemporary Cogensvolt pattern CG-26 or a standard XC-52 as their primary rifle. Engineer Engineers’ equipment is similar to those of the Comm-Rat divisions. However, theirs is much more focused on repairs, not causing damage. In addition to that, they have an additional gas-jet and a toolkit for buggies, since buggies are a main source of transportation in the regiment. Comm-Rat Divisions created for the sole purpose of disturbing foes’ communication lines, the so-called ‘Comm-Rats’ are equipped with additional equipment for tripping wires down, sapping radio towers and infiltrating comm-links of heretics. Their armor is reduced in weight in exchange for additional storage space, as well as further mobility increase. Instead of bayonets, Comm-Rats have either sledgehammers or heavy pliers, and speaking of arsenal - they are equipped with Voss V-15 las-carbines for quick attacks in close quarters. Scout Scouts are units in the regiment that are armored the lightest, yet they greatly compensate it with their agility and destructiveness. Much like 45th’s sharpshooters, they have a heat-visor with additional capabilities and portable comm-links for the regiment’s informational unity. Helms are not worn at all, and are replaced with a patterned dark headcloth. Skirmisher Swift as a Scout, cheeky as a Comm-Rat - here’s the general description of a Laenokani Skirmisher: Much more grenades and hacking tools are incorporated into their arsenal. Voss V-15 carbines are rather commonplace, as well as Hecuter-6 las-pistols and U47 light autoguns. Plate armor is also rather common, though reduced in weight, compared to the Commanders’ uniform. Chaplain Heavy armor is not reserved to just commanders, as members of the Ecclesiarchy and Psykers have, too, found their way onto the battlefield. These units are trained in the Schola Progenium as well, as they are one of the primary driving forces on the battlefield, along with a branch that is so close to the beloved Adeptus Terra. Chaplains are also responsible for some Munitorum duties in the regiment, hence why their backpacks are heavier than one of a standard Guardsman. Instead of standard helms, Laenokani Chaplains wear orange berets, which mark them out on the battlefield much like the rest of the officers. Command Unit Command units are different by nature, and by designation; there are Strategists, Standard-bearers, Commissars, Munitorum delegates, and so on. As most commanders on the battlefield, they are armored the heaviest: Their backpacks are replaced with private gellar fields or additional armor, green berets are worn instead of standard helmets, U90s are considered to be standard equipment and cloaks with the regiment’s coat of arms are also commonplace. Relations Allies Feel free to add your own. *'Armageddon Steel Legion' *'Mordian Iron Guard' *'33rd Rechavotian Light Foot ("Crimson Hawks")' *'34th Rechavotian Heavy Stormtroopers' *'52nd Vogdeshi Stormtroopers ("Breath-stealers")' *'16th Nor-Kotaykan Chaplain Guard ("St. Balaton's Own")' Foes Feel free to add your own. *'Blood Pact' *'Crimson Clique' *'Khornate Cultists' *'Kabal of the Twin Harpies' *'Roses of Anguish' Notable Quotes By: Feel free to add your own. About: Feel free to add your own. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Light Infantry Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mixed Regiments